This disclosure is related to watermarking and, more particularly, to integrating or embedding a watermark into an image, such as a compressed digital image.
The management of information is becoming a more challenging problem with the progress of information technology, especially in the area of digital imaging. Identification of ownership and/or other rights with respect to an image when transmitted through a network, such as a public network, is receiving a great deal of attention. Furthermore, information management and the secure movement of image data are becoming complex tasks, particularly in light of the rapid evolution of a variety of technologies. xe2x80x9cDigital Watermarkingxe2x80x9d may provide a potential solution to this problem.